


Thought contagion

by AvandraTheMarySueSlayer



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Celebrating 100 hits, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Explicit Masturbation, Or at least not so explicit, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer/pseuds/AvandraTheMarySueSlayer
Summary: Little one-shot to celebrate Strangeness and Charm has reached 100 views! Dorn becomes increasingly annoyed by the effect a certain half-goddess has in him, and the more he tries to deny it, the worse it actually gets.





	Thought contagion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, everybody! Here is my little -because it's rather short- celebration of Strangeness and Charm hitting more than 100 views. I honestly never thought I'd make it, and I feel so, so happy I might just spontaneously burst! <3 Anyway, what you are about to read here could be considered as a lost chapter of Strangeness and Charm, but can also be read independently if you wish, so I decided to leave it out of the series as I think it will be less confusing.

* * *

 

Life had become unexpectedly complicated for Dorn Il-Khan. Not that his life had actually ever been easy, but since he became a blackguard everything boiled down to killing the righteous in his patron’s name, in exchange for unstoppable power. It was a good bargain, though right then it forced him to focus completely on the war he somehow ended up fighting. Which would have been fine, were it not for _her._

 

Until their conversation after crossing Boareskyr Bridge, Dorn had considered Cat a powerful ally, perhaps even a friend, and the few times he had toyed with the idea of them becoming something more he had quickly shrugged off such foolish thoughts to focus on whatever mission he was to carry out. Besides, he knew the Bhaalspawn's flirtatious nature; he had seen her wooing men and women throughout their journey, only to back away in mocking laughter before giving them what they came to crave. When she began to play that little game with him, he had thought that he was no exception to it, but then the damned woman had to go and suggest that they become intimate, throwing his pre-established conceptions of what they could or could not become out the window. Such was his shock that he did not even have the presence of mind to turn her down, opting instead for postponing their encounter. After doing so, he had calmed himself by reasoning that time would probably cool down his judgement.

 

Time, however, had the exact opposite effect.

 

While they hiked ahead of the Flaming Fist army, it had been easy to deny whatever it was that Cat stirred in him. But then, alone in his tent, their conversation played out in his mind, over and over, denying him the rest he wished for. The witch was attractive, that was for sure, and he had to admit that he cared for her. But caring was one thing, and wanting the erotic massage she had offered was something entirely different that he should not entertain.

 

Dorn huffed and shifted his position in his bedroll, frustrated at the effect Cat had on him. He came dangerously close to regret not having accepted her offer right away and be done with that so very distracting feeling of all-consuming lust.

 

And then, she came in his dreams. In more ways than one.

* * *

 _A delicate hand parted the entrance to Dorn's tent. Cat emerged from outside, wearing a devious smile, an evil glint in her bright green eyes and absolutely nothing else. The human closed the distance between her and the half-orc in a few graceful steps, knelt beside him and pulled him into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. He groaned in approval of the woman's fierceness and paid her back in kind, grabbing her waist to pull her closer so they were chest to chest. She broke the kiss every few moments to nip at his bottom lip between giggles, and with each movement her long black curls tickled Dorn’s skin. He let his hands roam her warm body, so he could become acquainted with each curve, each patch of skin, the feeling of it all igniting the both of them. With a growl, he pushed her into his bedroll and feasted on her long neck, parting her legs with his hands and earning pleasured sighs from his lover. While he sucked on the soft skin, he felt the woman's hands sliding down his chest, her fingertips leaving a pleasant tingling sensation upon their touch. Dorn stretched a hand to reach into the witch's core, spreading her with his fingers to find her clit. The blackguard grinned against Cat's neck when he felt the extent of his effect on her in the wetness of her sex. His tongue made a quick descent down the mage's torso, allowing himself a pause to tease her nipples, pleased at her anguished moans and the delightful sting of her nails that were now latched onto his shoulders, the finger at her clit never stopping its ministrations. He only did stay his caresses when his lips reached their destination, so he rested his hands on her inner thighs and began to_ devour _her. She squirmed underneath him, arching herself up and crying out his name, her breath coming in shallow gasps. He could tell she would not last long like that. So he picked up the pace, delighting in her taste as she used her hands to push him further into her core. Her moans turned into screams, and her whole body tensed and shook as he brought her over, savoring the whole of her climax as his gaze was lost in her face, admiring how strained it was by the pleasures he just gave her. Right then, he desired her more than ever. Giving the woman no time to come back from her high, he grabbed her by the hips and turned her on her stomach, pulling her backwards so her rear would stick up. She shifted into a more comfortable position and raised her hips further, eager to have him inside. His breath short, Dorn bent over her and positioned himself…_

 

When he woke from his agitated slumber, the heated images of the dream left Dorn hard and thick with want. With the vivid visions of Cat's body fresh in his mind, the blackguard grasped himself to relief the burning desire he felt, and continued the fantasy that had started with his dream. It did not take him long to peak, but his ecstasy was soon replaced with anger. How had he allowed himself to be so affected by the Bhaalspawn? How could he have been so weak? _They were at war_ , he had to focus on the fights ahead in order to survive. It certainly wasn't the time for such distractions.

 

As much as he chastised himself, that would just be the first of many times that he would be assaulted by such thoughts and visions. Cat had effectively managed to sneak into his mind, all smirks, teasing and double entendres; and somehow, Dorn found himself completely unable to kick her out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this piece. It was meant to show a bit of what's to come in my series. This is the first smut I publish, so I am a bit nervous as to what you will think of it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated so I can bear it in mind for future contents of this kind. Since this was a dream scene, I opted for a faster, more condensed pace, and it doesn't include some more realistic details that would definitely be there in a real-life sex scene (what are we gonna do about those claws of yours, Dorn?)
> 
> Anyway, I really really really hope you enjoyed this. Next I'll be publishing Strangeness and Charm, but it might still be a couple days from now. Stay tuned, and see you, my darlings! <3


End file.
